Marotamente Perigosas
by Annie B. Malfoy
Summary: [CAPÍTULO 3 ON!] Eles são os mais populares de toda Hogwarts. Tem todas as meninas aos seus pés e conseguem tudo o que querem, mas foram se apaixonar justo pelas que os odeiam. Será que eles vão conseguir conquista-las? Será que elas vão se renderão ao charme deles?
1. Capítulo 1 - Corujas

**Título:** Marotamente Perigosas  
**Autora:** Annie B. Malfoy  
**Shipper:** James Potter/ Lílian Evans  
**Beta Responsável: **Amanda Z. Potter (Minha Irmã/Cunhada *-*)  
**Sinopse:** Eles são os mais populares de toda Hogwarts. Tem todas as meninas aos seus pés e conseguem tudo o que querem, mas foram se apaixonar justo pelas que os odeiam. Será que eles vão conseguir conquista-las? Será que elas vão se renderão ao charme deles?

**Disclaimer:**Um dia desses eu resolvi ler todas as fics que eu tinha escrito quando mais nova. Reli todas elas e me deu vontade de reescreve-las e continua-las. Então, aqui vamos nós...

Essa fic foi criada quando eu tinha uns 13 anos (faz um tempão hahahaha), estava abandonadinha desde 2009 (sorry). Eu resolvi reescreve-la porque nesse tempão muitas coisas aconteceram e eu amadureci os pensamentos e as ideias, então nada mais junto do que levar isso pra fic certo?!

**Personagens:** AnabelPotter; Minha personagem, quero dizer, que eu criei. Ela é prima do James. Foi inspirada na minha irmã mais velha.

Anna Bonsfield; Também é criação minha. Inspirada na Aninha, uma amiga minha, que adora o Aluado.

**N/A:** Espero que vocês gostem das modificação e que deixem as opiniões, sugestões, xingamentos e tudo mais que vocês queiram, nas reviews.

Beijos ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**

**Corujas**

Dia estava lindo, o sol brilhava intensamente e ele estava sentado à sombra de uma palmeira. Olhava o horizonte a sua frente distraidamente, era realmente bonito! O mar de um azul que se confundia com o azul do céu, quase não dava para ver onde começava um e terminava o outro.

Fechou os olhos, aproveitando a brisa refrescante e o aroma que vinha do mar. Quando os abriu novamente, observou uma pessoa vindo em sua direção. Automaticamente sorriu, ficou hipnotizado pela beleza da garota. Ela sempre o deixava assim, sem fala e com cara de idiota apaixonado, mas ele nem ligava, porque era exatamente isso que ele era. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados e suspirou. Ela já estava a poucos passos dele e o observava com atenção. Riu quando ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, porque sabia que ele fazia isso quando estava nervoso ou quando não sabia o que dizer. Viu ele se levantar e caminhar ao seu encontro, faltavam poucos passos, mas, aparentemente, ele não queria mais esperar e riu novamente, sempre tão impaciente. Assim que chegou a sua frente ele passou as mãos pela sua cintura e deu um beijo na sua testa, logo depois descendo o olhar para olhá-la nos olhos, ela sorriu e levantou a cabeça para alcançar seus lábios. Ele sorriu também e a puxou mais pra perto, assim, colando seu corpo no dele. Então ele abaixou levemente e... Ambos foram acordados com corujas em suas janelas.

James passara as férias inteiras tento o mesmo sonho com a mesma garota. Não conseguia mais parar de pensar em Lílian Evans, nem quando dormia. Porém, sempre, no momento exato que os dois iam se beijar, era interrompido, por sua mãe, por seu pai, e pelos amigos. Já estava de saco cheio. Suas férias estavam uma droga e eles ainda não o deixavam em paz para beija-la nem em sonho. Agora, se ele não conseguia no sonho, imagina na vida.

Céus, que garota difícil era a sua ruivinha. Já havia tentado de tudo, mas não conseguia arrancar, sequer, um sorriso da garota. Ela sempre o tratava mal. Mas ele não desistiria, não mesmo. Esse ano ia ser o seu ano. Há se ia.

A coruja na janela já estava ficando impaciente, batia incessantemente na janela, então levantou para apanhar a carta que ela trazia. E quando a pegou viu que não tinha como ser de outra pessoa e, amaldiçoando mentalmente, foi lê-la.

_"__Querido__Viadinho, _

_Que bom que já chegou de viagem, seja bem vindo de volta!_  
_A situação aqui em casa está insustentável, insuportável e eu não aguento mais ficar aqui, mesmo assim estou feliz que tenha voltado. Espero que suas férias estejam sendo muito melhores do que as minhas. _

_Anda sonhando muito com a ruivinha?__Hahahahaha_

_Seu melhor e mais lindo amigo, Sirius__Black._"

Rapidamente desceu ao andar de baixo da mansão e falou com sua mãe, e como esperava, ela concordou com seu plano, então subiu e foi responder a carta do amigo.

_"__Almofadinhas,_

_Pela milésima vez Sirius, é CERVO e não veado. Obrigado pelas boas vindas, também estou muito feliz em estar de volta. Não aguentava mais ficar naquele lugar estranho._  
_Então, conversei com a minha mãe sobre a situação ai e perguntei a ela se você podia vir pra cá, ela adorou a ideia e disse que pode vir quando quiser e ficar o tempo que quiser. Me faça o favor de sair logo desse inferno que você chama de casa e venha pra cá logo._

_Tentando sonhar né? Porque ninguém me deixa terminar. Nunca vi, é difícil beija-la até no sonho._

_Seu mais frustrado e perfeito amigo, James Potter."_

Pegou a carta, colocou em sua coruja e a soltou pela janela. Aproveitou que estava na sua escrivaninha e conferiu o calendário para ver se a semana de lua cheia tinha terminado, para escrever ao outro amigo e saber como o mesmo estava e chama-lo para vir também (quem aguenta um, aguenta dois, né?), afinal, podia pedir a ajuda dele para terminar os deveres das férias.

_"__Querido Aluado,_

_Como está lobinho? Espero que essa tenha sido uma das mais calmas e que esteja bem, ou, pelo menos, inteiro. _  
_Já estou de volta a minha casa (Graças a Merlin). Falei com minha mãe do plano pra tirar Sirius de casa e ela concordou. Já escrevi pra ele falando. Então, ele vem pra cá. Então, já que ele vem, você podia vir também né?! Espero que venha, aliás, acho muito bom que venha! Preciso de ajuda nos trabalhos das férias._

_James Potter."_

Sua coruja já havia voltado, então prendeu a nova carta na mesma e a soltou novamente pela janela. Depois se jogou em sua cama e ficou fitando o teto e pensando o que sua ruivinha estaria fazendo agora.

- J&L -

Tinha sido assim em quase todas as noites das férias, o mesmo sonho. Não importava se ela estava de férias em um lugar maravilhoso, em ótima companhia e se divertindo muito. Sempre sonhava com o maldito Potter! Felizmente, sempre acordava antes de beija-lo. Quer dizer, nos sonhos sempre estava feliz em estar com ele e o garoto sempre parecia apaixonado por ela, mas isso não queria dizer que ela gostasse disso.

Potter é exibido, egoísta, metido e vivia se metendo em confusão com o (pior ainda) Black. Achava que ele nunca ia mudar, sempre seria esse inconveniente, debochado, desordeiro, babaca e idiota que vivia se metendo em encrenca e correndo atrás dela. Veja bem, não que ele seja feio, mas, convenhamos, beleza não é nada! O que importa realmente pra ruiva é inteligência e coração, e eis ai duas coisas que o Potter não tem.

Ele tinha cismado com ela desde o momento que te pediu um beijo e ela disse não, e ela tinha a certeza de que era somente por isso que ele insistia tanto, não estava acostumado a levar um não e não aceitava isso. Mas a resposta dela não mudaria. Seria sempre "NÃO", por mais que ele tentasse.

Levantou de sua cama e foi apanhar a carta com a coruja que a esperava na janela, Já tinha reconhecido a mesma, era a coruja de uma de suas melhores amigas.

_"__Queria__Lily, _

_Espero que tenha chegado bem de viagem e que a viagem de volta tenha sido tranquila. Seja bem vinda de volta, amiga!_  
_Estou morrendo de saudades de você, quando vamos nos encontrar? Quero saber de tudo sobre a viagem e das férias. _

_Beijos,__Anna__Bonsfield."_

Não pode deixar de sorrir lendo a carta da amiga, Também sentia a falta dela... e muita. Apressou-se a respondê-la.

_"__Queria Anna, _

_Cheguei bem sim e a viagem de volta foi agradável. Obrigada pelas boas vindas. Também estou morrendo de saudades. Quero te contar tudo da viagem, foi maravilhosa. Ainda não sei quando nos vemos._  
_Anabel me mandou uma carta dizendo que tem uma surpresa e que é pra não fazermos nada antes dela entrar em contato novamente, então, vamos aguarda-la e resolvemos quando nos vemos e o que faremos, pode ser? _

_Beijos, Lílian Evans."_

Soltou a coruja com a carta pela janela e desceu para tomar seu café da manhã, afinal tinha as malas para desarrumar e as lições para fazer. Além de esperar a maluca da Anabel dar sinal de vida.

- J&L -

James estava no jardim brincando distraidamente com seu pomo de ouro quando as corujas chegaram. Eram três. O menino ajeitou os óculos e sentou, apoiando na árvore para ler as cartas.

_"__Viadinho__lindo do meu coração, _

_Sua mãe é maravilhosa e me ama, assim como a amo. Vou arrumar as minhas coisas e dar um jeito de fugir daqui__essa noite mesmo. Acho bom que esteja acordado me esperando quando eu chegar. _

_Obrigada por tudo, Pontas._

_Seu mais perfeito amigo, Sirius Black."_

Revirou os olhos, lendo a assinatura do amigo.

Logo passou para a próxima.

_"__Caro Pontas, _

_Estou bem, e,__graças a Merlin, essa foi uma das calmas. Estou inteiro e quase intacto. Ótima__ideia. Minhas férias foram um poço de chatice, pelo menos assim elas dão uma animada. Imagina se você não ia querer a minha ajuda. Vou sim. Chego amanhã de manhã, tudo bem?_

_Remus__Lupin."_

E então pegou a ultima.

_"__Querido primo James, _

_Como você está? Espero que tenha__chegado__bem__de viagem e que não tenha morrido de tédio na casa dos nossos avós. Estou te escrevendo para de dar uma notícia espetacular: Vou voltar para Hogwarts esse ano e voltarei a seu sua vizinha. Não é maravilhoso!? Estou muito feliz! Espero que você também fique! Estou morrendo de saudades de você! Ainda bem que chego ai__amanhã. __Ah sim, ia falar isso também, vou pra sua casa amanhã pra passar o resto das férias e ajeitar o resto das coisas pras aulas. Minha mãe já combinou tudo com a sua. _

_Até amanhã primo! _

_Amo você! _

_Anabel__Potter."_

Ficou feliz em saber que a prima voltaria a Hogwarts e que passaria o resto das férias com ela. Afinal, é sua prima favorita e estava morrendo de saudades. Levantou animadamente e caminhou até o interior da mansão para responder aos amigos e falar com a mãe sobre quando os amigos chegariam. Logo depois foi arrumar as coisas para a chegada deles, seu quarto estava uma bagunça completa.

- J&L -

Lílian já tinha feito todos os seus trabalhos pendentes e estava entediada, então resolveu enviar uma coruja para Anna e chama-la para vir para sua casa e esperarem Anabel juntas. E assim o fez.

_"__Anninha,_

_Estou extremamente entediada. Já fiz todos os trabalhos e não tenho mais o que fazer. Estava pensando se você não gostaria de vir pra cá para esperarmos a Anabel juntas e fofocarmos um pouco, que tal? Diiiiz que siiim, por favor! _

_Beijos, sua entediada amiga, Lílian Evans."_

Prontamente foi respondida por Anna:

_"__Lily,_

_Não precisa pedir duas veze! Estou me arruando e indo praí._

_Até daqui a pouco!_

A pessoa certa para acabar com seu tédio, Anna Bonsfield"

Pouco tempo depois a amiga chegara. As duas conversavam animadamente sobre a viagem de Lily e tudo que ela tinha feito por lá.

- Continua... -

**N/B**: Cunha, a história está muito boa! Realmente está bem melhor! Gostei demais dela e estou ansiosa pra ler a continuação. Arrumei alguns errinhos, tinham bem poucos, e diagramei tb. Espero que goste! Rsrsrs... Vc escreve muito bem! Aguardo a continuação. Amo vc!

**Amanda Z. Potter**

**N/A²:**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo com as modificações. E lembrem-se que eu adoro reviews, então podem deixar bastante. HAHAHAHA

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Chegadas

Capítulo 2

** Chegadas**

Pouco tempo depois a amiga chegara. As duas conversavam animadamente sobre a viagem de Lily e tudo que ela tinha feito por lá.

- Anninha, Paris é linda! Sério, tudo que todos falam sobre aquele lugar é verdade! – A ruiva dizia empolgadamente.

- Mesmo só tendo conhecido a parte trouxa? – Disse Anna um pouco descrente.

- Sim! Tudo é muito lindo e apaixonante, realmente é um lugar perfeito para os apaixonados, um suspiro em cada esquina. – Disse com um olhar sonhador e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Já sonhando com a sua Lua de Mel com o James por lá, amiga? – Disse provocativa, olhando a expressão sonhadora do rosto da amiga se desfazer e uma de nojo aparecer, não pode conter o riso.

- Eu nunca me casaria com o Potter. Merlin que me livre! – Disse, esbravejando. – Ele me persegue até nos sonhos. – Disse, irritada.

- Como assim? – Falou olhando para a cara da amiga sem entender nada. – Você tem sonhado com o James? Como são os sonhos? Me conta isso! – Falou animadamente, olhando a cara de desgosto de Lilían e rindo.

- Ah, não, já me basta ter sonhado, não quero ficar lembrando e nem falando disso. Não sonhei nada demais. Esqueça! Não vou falar nada! – Não conseguiu deixar de ficar um pouco corada, mas falou com nítida indiferença.

Anna notou o rubor nas bochechas da ruiva, mas no momento que ia contestar as palavras da ruiva, uma coruja entrou pela janela deixando no colo da mesma uma carta. Foi correndo para o lado da amiga para ver de quem era. Finalmente Anabel tinha lembrado delas.

_"Lily,_

_Como você está amiga? Espero que te chegado bem de viagem._  
_Vamos às novidades! Eu estou voltando para Hogwarts! E não acabou por ai, estou chegando amanhã na casa do James para passar o resto das férias! Podemos nos veeeer! Uhuuul!_

_Saudades de você e da Anna, como ela está? Mandei uma coruja pra ela, mas ela não me respondeu. Espero que ela esteja bem e que não esteja aprontando muito. HAHAHAHA_

_Beijos, Anabel Potter."_

As duas gritaram de felicidade pela volta da melhor amiga para Hogwarts e logo responderam a ela.

_"Belzinha,_

_Estou muito feliz nesse exato momento! Sim, cheguei muito bem, obrigada. Que notícia maravilhosa! Estou muito feliz de te ter de volta! Hogwarts não é a mesma sem você! Siiim, vamos nos ver! Anninha está aqui em casa, você pode vir até aqui se quiser, ou marcamos em algum lugar, só me avisar quando estiver por aqui, ok? Também estamos com saudades de você! E a Anna está dizendo que ela nunca apronta com aquela carinha de santa dela. HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Beijos, Lílian e Anna."_

**- L&J -**

Sirius armara todo o plano para finalmente deixar a casa dos pais. Não aguentava mais estar na mesma casa que eles. Tinha deixado sua vassoura ao lado da janela e sairia após todos terem dormido.

Então se jogou em sua cama e pegou uma revista de quadribol para ficar folheando enquanto esperava que todos fossem dormir. Assim que o silêncio se instalou na casa, ele abriu a porta de seu quarto e observou, sem emitir nenhum som, o lado de fora. Tinha que ter certeza que todos dormiam pesadamente para que seu plano desse certo.

Sabia que o feitiço que a mãe colocara na casa para que ele não fugisse emitiria um som ensurdecedor. Ele teria que ser muito rápido para conseguir estar longe antes de sua mãe o alcançar.

Foi até a porta do quarto do irmão, andando lentamente sem emitir nenhum ruído e depois na porta dos pais. Não havia escutado nenhum suspiro se quer, pelo contrário, ouvira até o ronco da mãe. Então, voltou para seu quarto, pegou suas coisas, que já estavam arrumadas, e as prendeu na vassoura. Depois subiu na janela e montou na mesma. Respirou fundo e se impulsionou janela afora. Inclinou o corpo para frente o máximo que pode para a vassoura ganhar velocidade máxima e seguiu para o escuro profundo da noite.

Quando atravessou a barreira do feitiço escutou um barulho extremamente alto e irritante, impulsionou mais o corpo. Ouviu os berros de sua mãe e viu os brilhos coloridos dos feitiços que ela lançava passando por ele, mas não parou em momento algum, seguiu em frente, parando na frente da casa de James.

Chegando lá, logo avistou o amigo a sua espera no portão da mansão Potter. Desceu da vassoura rindo e logo deu um abraço no amigo, que tinha cara de confuso ao olha-lo rindo.

- Você não vai acreditar, foi mais fácil que fazer o Pedro comer. Minha mãe estava maluca de raiva, até tentou me azarar. Graças a Merlin, eu sai daquele inferno! – Sirius falava rápido em meio as gargalhadas.

James sorriu e deu um soco no ombro do amigo.

– Ela bem que podia ter acertado né? Faria um favor pra gente! - Falou, olhando pro amigo e rindo.

- Você não viveria sem mim, cara. Sei que você me ama. – Respondeu, devolvendo o soco e rindo também.

- Se fosse você não contaria com isso! – Disse, se encaminhando para dentro da mansão – Vamos logo, está frio aqui e eu quero dormir!

- Querendo sonhar com a ruivinha é? – Implicou.

- Eu não! Ela é difícil até no sonho! Acho que vou é desistir, isso sim. – Disse James cabisbaixo e deixando Sirius sem fala por um momento.

Sirius nunca havia pensado que o amigo desistiria da ruiva, afinal, ela é a primeira paixão de James, ele só sabia falar nela e correr atrás dela. Achava impossível que ele desistisse, mas pelo que estava vendo, James tinha cansado de receber patadas como respostas aos seus galanteios.

Os meninos já estavam entrando em casa. James mostrou seu quarto, que era a porta a frente do garoto e depois se jogou na sua cama. Olhando distraidamente pro teto com uma cara de desolado. Sirius nunca tinha visto James daquele jeito por ninguém e não sabia muito bem o que falar, porque ele mesmo nunca tinha passado por isso.

Era acostumado a ter todas as garotas que queria aos seus pés, sempre. E nunca tinha sentido o que James dizer sentir pela ruiva. Além do mais, quem sempre tinha o que dizer sobre essas coisas de sentimento era o Aluado. Ele sim saberia o que dizer ao amigo agora. Mas não podia deixar o amigo daquela maneira até o outro chegar, então teve uma ideia. Sentou na poltrona em frente a janela e olhou para o amigo seriamente

– Você quer mesmo desistir da ruivinha?

- Não sei! – Disse o amigo exasperado, mas sem nem tirar os olhos do teto. – Cansei sabe? Sempre a trato bem e a cortejo, e ela está sempre me dando patadas e respostas atravessadas, isso quando não me ignora né? – James suspirou e sentou na cama de frente pro amigo, que tentava esconder um sorriso de divertimento. – Pode rir, mas um dia, vai ser você! E ai será a minha vez de rir!

- Isso nunca vai acontecer comigo, porque eu não sou um viadinho meloso. – Debochou todo cheio de si, depois olhou para o amigo e disse, seriamente. – Você sabe que eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra te aconselhar sobre isso, que a pessoa certa é o Aluado, mas onde esse lobinho se mete quando mais precisamos né? - Disse fingindo irritação. Mas logo continuou calmamente. – Eu acho que o seu erro é esse. Você corre atrás dela demais. Ela já está acostumada a te ter nas mãos e a pisar em você. – Viu o amigo arqueando a sobrancelha e com cara de confuso. – Acho que você tinha que deixar pra lá, partir pra outra. Pelo jeito você não vai ganha-la na insistência. Então deixa ela pra lá. – Viu a expressão de desgosto no rosto do amigo, e deu um soco no seu ombro. - Chega que ser humilhado, né?

**- S.B. -**

Foi como se James tivesse levado um soco na cara e não no ombro. Ouvira com atenção tudo que o amigo dissera, tinha o olhar perdido na escuridão do lado de fora da janela. Pensou em tudo e chegou a conclusão que ele estava certo. Chega de correr atrás de alguém que não o queria, que não o amava. Chega de ser humilhado e maltratado.

- É Sirius, acho que dessa vez você está certo. – Disse cabisbaixo, mas logo se recuperou. Olhou pro amigo e abriu seu sorriso maroto. – James Potter está de volta. – Viu o amigo abrindo um sorriso igual ao seu.

- Assim que se fala! Bem vindo de volta, Pontas! – Sirius disse rindo. – Agora sai da minha cama, viadinho.

Saiu do quarto do amigo e foi para o próprio. Deitou em sua cama, colocou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira e fechou os olhos. Novamente sonhou com Lílian, mas dessa vez não ligou de ser interrompido, principalmente por ter sido com uma garota se jogando na cama dele.

- Acorda priminho! Eu cheguei! – Anabel disse gargalhando.

- Bom dia, prima. – Disse abrindo os olhos e colocando os óculos. Sorriu e abraçou a prima, que não via há muito tempo. – Que bom que chegou!

- Chega de dormir! O dia está lindo! Vamos jogar quadribol! – Viu ela se levantando e se sentou na cama. Só então viu o quanto ela tinha crescido.

- Quanta animação logo de manhã, meu Merlin. – Disse rindo e a olhando. – Vamos sim, só me deixa tomar um banho e nós vamos.

- Tá bom, te espero lá embaixo pro café. – Disse dando um sorriso e saindo do quarto.

Levantou da cama lentamente, se espreguiçou e foi tomar um banho pra ver se ajudava a acordar. Quando terminou de se vestir saiu do quarto e foi acordar Sirius, afinal, se ele tinha sido acordado o amigo também seria. Riu marotamente e entrou no quarto do amigo.

- ACORDA CACHORRO SARNENTO! – Disse gritando no ouvido do amigo, que esbravejava e xingava. Depois abriu as cortinas, fazendo a luz solar bater nos olhos do amigo.

- Maldito Pontas! Quero dormir! – Sirius virou pro outro lado e se encolheu, puxando a colcha para tampar o rosto.

- AGORA, Almofadinhas! – Disse tirando a coberta do amigo e jogando na poltrona. – Minha prima chegou e está esperando a gente pra tomar café e jogar quadribol. E se eu não durmo ninguém dorme!

- Você disse PRIMA? É a Anabel? – Sirius sentou rapidamente na cama e olhou pro amigo, pasmo. – Ela está aqui?

- Sim! Ela mesma. Só podia né? A única garota que adora quadribol. – Disse rindo e olhando pra cara do amigo, que no momento era de confusão e mistério. – Por que esse espanto todo? – Disse arqueando a sobrancelha e olhando especulativo para o amigo.

- Nada. Só não sabia que ela vinha pra cá. Você não me disse nada. – Respondeu se levantando e indo pro banheiro tomar um banho.

- Acabei esquecendo. Ela vai voltar pra Hogwarts também! – James disse sorridente, já na porta do quarto. – Te espero lá embaixo.

Saiu do quarto do amigo e foi encontrar a prima na cozinha. Passados alguns minutos Sirius entrou no recinto se acomodando ao seu lado, de frente pra Anabel.

**- J. P. -**

Anabel estava sentada na cozinha conversando e comendo panquecas que sua tia tinha feito para ela, enquanto esperava o primo descer.

- Que bom que fez boa viagem, querida. – Disse a tia sorrindo pra ela e colocando mais comida na mesa. Então ela reparou na quantidade de coisas a sua frente. Era muita comida só para ela e James.

- Tia, pra que tanta comida?– Perguntou intrigada, olhando especulativa para a tia que levava mais coisas para a mesa.

- Temos mais visita, querida. Sirius está ai e Remus deve chegar a qualquer momento. E você sabe como esses meninos comem, né? – Disse risonha.

- Ah, não sabia que eles estariam aqui também, James deve ter esquecido de dizer. – Então riu. Virou para a porta e viu James entrando.

- Desculpa, prima. Minha memória anda uma droga! – Explicou ele rindo.

- Tudo bem, priminho, eu te perdoo. – Riu também.

Mas parou rapidamente, ficando levemente boquiaberta, quando viu Sirius entrando no cômodo. Tinha esquecido como o garoto era lindo. Estava muito mais alto e forte do que se lembrava, mas continuava com seus cabelos negros e compridos, no momento molhados, caindo graciosamente na frente dos olhos, fazendo com que ele passasse as mãos por eles, e consequentemente pingassem gotículas de água em seu peitoral musculoso, que estava descoberto, mas logo foi coberto por uma camiseta preta que ele carregava. Então, ele abriu um sorriso deslumbrante e sentou na sua frente.

- Bom dia, Anabel! – Disse olhando pra ela e depois se virando pra mãe de James – Bom dia, tia! Muito obrigada por me deixar vir. Nem sei como agradecer.

- Bom dia, Sirius. – Ela respondeu levemente, ainda meio atordoada pela visão do garoto. Parou de observa-lo e voltou a comer suas panquecas.

- Bom dia, querido. E não precisa agradecer, é um prazer te ter por aqui. Fique o tempo que precisar. – Disse a tia, sorrindo.

Começaram a conversar de coisas banais. Quadribol, Tempo e Hogwarts, até terminarem o café. Depois foram para fora pra jogar quadribol. Sirius foi pegar as vassouras no quarto de vassouras e James ficou alguns minutos sozinho com a prima.

- Não pense que não vi a sua carinha quando viu Sirius, viu priminha? – Disse rindo e olhando o rosto dela ficar corado. – Cuidado pra não babar da próxima vez. ok? – Ele riu mais ainda e foi empurrado por ela.

- Não mesmo! Tá louco? Eu só me surpreendi, ele mudou muito, era um pivete melequento quando eu o vi pela ultima vez. Fiquei surpresa por não ver meleca alguma, só isso. – Disse séria e sem deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção. – O Sirius não é nada demais e se acha o gostoso, só isso.

- Então tá... – O primo respondeu ainda rindo.

Sirius já estava voltando, então pararam de conversar e foram ao encontro dele para jogarem um pouco.

**- A. P. -**

Lupin acabava de chegar aos portões da casa de James e a mãe do amigo o recebera. A tia sempre era um amor, perguntou se ele queria tomar café e ele aceitou, indo com ela até a cozinha. Depois ela disse que os amigos estavam jogando no quintal, então ele foi atrás deles. Eles já estavam indo em sua direção. Estavam suados e nojentos. Riu vendo o estado deles.

- Por isso prefiro ler. – Disse rindo.

- Sai dessa, Aluado, jogar quadribol é o máximo! – Disse Anabel sorrindo e abraçando ele. Também sorriu e abraçou a garota.

- Não sabia que você viria. Que bom te rever! – Disse sorrindo e olhando a garota na sua frente.

- É bom estar de volta, Lupin. Obrigada. – Sorriu e olhou pro primo atrás de si. – Agora vou subir e tomar um banho, preciso também escrever pra Lily, ela quer me ver. - Fez uma cara que conheciam muito bem, aquela de quando ela tinha uma ideia e olhou com olhos suplicantes pra James, que fez cara de confuso. – Posso chamar Lily e Anna para vir pra cá e passar o resto das férias? Poooor favooor, primo.

- Ah, não, Bel! Ela não! – Disse desgostoso olhando pra menina suplicante e agora com um bico enorme a sua frente.

- Por favor, eu fico te devendo uma, primo! Por favor! – Suplicou e piscou pra James. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Tá bom. – Disse desistindo, e olhou pra ela sério, carrancudo. – Você vai me pagar com juros, Bel.

A prima o abraçou e depois correu para o quarto. Remus e Sirius riram juntos e olharam pro amigo que estava carrancudo.

- É Pontas, não tem como fugir. – Sirius provocou.

- Isso é destino, não se pode fugir do destino. – Disse ao amigo.

- Vão se ferrar os dois! – James falou mal humorado e de cara fechada, indo pra dentro de casa.

Lupin não pode deixar de notar a mudança de atitude do amigo em relação a Lily. Algo havia acontecido e ele iria descobrir, mas mais tarde. Primeiro ia arrumar suas coisas no quarto e descansar um pouco. Ainda se sentia mal, afinal, tinha se passado pouco tempo desde o ultimo dia de lua cheia.

**- R. L. -**

Lílian estava ajudando Anna com alguma lições pendentes, quando viu a coruja chegando pela janela, sorriu porque já sabia que era de Anabel. Pegou a carta da coruja e leu em voz alta para que a amiga também escutasse.

_"Lily e Anna,_

_Já estou na casa de James. Perguntei a ele se vocês poderiam vir passar o resto das férias aqui e ele disse que sim, então, o que acham? Ótima ideia, não? Então arrumem tudo e venham logo! Estou esperando vocês! Ah, Lupin e Sirius também estão aqui, vamos ficar todos juntos, vai ser ótimo! Não se demorem._

_Beijos, Anabel."_

- Não mesmo! – Disse Lílian olhando séria para Anna, que a olhava com o rosto iluminado de animação.

- Lílian, para de implicância! Vai ser legal! Nós temos que ir! – Disse se sentando ao lado da amiga na cama e a olhando empolgada.

- Implicar? Eu não estou implicando! – Disse se levantando irritada. – Só não quero passar o resto das minhas férias com o Potter enchendo.

- Não é só ele que vai estar lá! – Respondeu calmamente a amiga, se levantando e ficando a sua frente. – E além do mais, você pode continuar fazendo o de sempre, vai ter que aguenta-lo na escola mesmo. – Riu e depois olhou-a seriamente – É pela Belzinha e por mim! Faz esse sacrifício pela gente! Eu quero tanto ver o Remus. – Completou, sendo o mais persuasiva que conseguiu. Então viu a amiga suspirar pesadamente, o claro sinal de desistência, então riu e a abraçou longamente. – Você é demais!

- Não pense que isso vai ficar barato! Vocês me devem a vida! – Disse, enquanto abraçava a amiga e ria também.

Então as duas foram arrumar suas coisas, apressadamente. Quando terminaram, Lílian perguntou ao seu pai se ele podia levá-las de carro, ele disse que sim. Não demoraram muito para chegar. E só quando pararam nos portões da mansão Potter foi que se lembraram que não tinham avisado Anabel que iriam. Mas, já era tarde né?!

Lílian tocou a campainha envergonhada. Enquanto Anna olhava animadamente para a porta, que se abria e via James caminhando na direção delas, cansadamente. Olhou pra amiga, que mal podia conter a animação e não pode deixar de rir dela. Anna era amiga de James e ela sabia disso, mas, por Merlin, que animação era aquela, até parecia que tinha sido mordida por um daqueles bichinhos que a Di-Lua Lovegood tanto lhe falava.

Anna pulou nos braços de James e o abraçou fortemente. O garoto a segurou e correspondeu ao abraço. Lílian apenas revirou os olhos vendo aquela cena e suspirou, pesadamente. Então James largou a amiga.

- Boa noite! Que bom te ver, Aninha! – Disse sorrindo para a amiga e ignorando Lílian completamente. – Entrem! – Continuou, dando os braços para Anna e a levando para a porta, assim, deixando a ruiva andando atrás sozinha.

Lílian estava boquiaberta. James nem sequer olhou pra ela. Como assim? Agora ele ia fingir que não há conhecia? Sempre soubera que ele não a amava, mas que ele era mal educado era novidade. Por Merlin, que garoto bipolar. Suspirou levemente e continuou caminhando para a entrada da casa.

Viu James abrir a porta e falar para Anna entrar, ouviu o grito de Anabel quando avistou a amiga. Depois só viu a mesma se jogando nos braços da amiga e gargalhando. James se afastou da porta a deixando aberta para que ela passasse e foi sentar perto de Sirius. Lílian acompanhou seus movimentos com o olhar e não disse nada. Fez uma cara de desgosto e olhou para as amigas, largou as malas e cruzou os braços.

- E eu? Como fico? Não ganho nem um abraço? – Disse fingindo irritação.

- Claro que ganha, minha ruiva favorita! – Anabel foi até ela e a abraçou fortemente. – Que bom que vieram. Agora sim está tudo perfeito! Obrigada! – Continuou dando dois beijinhos nas bochechas da ruiva.

- Não tem nada o que agradecer, Belzinha. Você merece o sacrifício. – Lílian disse sorrindo amorosamente para a amiga, que ria. Anabel sabia das investidas de James, tentando ficar com a ruiva, mas não sabia que ele realmente a amava. Ele nunca tinha lhe contado, pois sabia que ela contaria a Lílian.

As meninas entraram e logo foram cumprimentadas por Lupin, que sempre era muito cortês e educado. E por Sirius que era extremamente exagerado e infantil, mas que também fora educado.

- Que bom que veio, ruivinha. – Disse dando uma piscadela e sorrindo marotamente para Lílian, recebendo só um meio sorriso como resposta.

Anabel logo arrastou as duas para mostrar seus quartos e guardarem as malas. E ficaram lá durante algum tempo. Lílian contando da viagem a Paris, Annabel falando sobre a mudança e Anna contando seus planos de travessuras desse ano.

As três amigas eram completamente diferentes. Anabel era mais esportiva e adorava ouvir música e tinha um estilo próprio. Era durona, nenhum menino mexia com ela. Ela tinha todos eles nas palmas de suas mãos. Lílian era "A estudiosa", amava ler e o ar livre, mas nada de esportes. Era a romântica, que sonhava com o príncipe encantado dos contos de fadas trouxas. Enquanto Anna era mais pé no chão, mais realista e, pra compensar, a mais brincalhona. Adora pregar peças em todos e era meio louquinha. Mas se completavam de uma maneira surpreendente. Diria perfeita. Assim como os garotos. Um dia falaram que elas eram "As Marotas", riram, ouvindo o comentário e disseram juntas que não eram nem um pouco parecidas com eles. Não mesmo. De jeito nenhum.

**- L. E. -**

Lupin não podia deixar de notar James passando a mão exasperadamente pelos cabelos já desalinhados. E que o amigo nem se dirigiu a ruiva em momento nenhum. Ele nem olhara para ela. E isso era realmente estranho. Aproveitou que as garotas estavam no andar de cima e começou sua investigação.

- O que houve, Pontas? – Olhou para o amigo com um olhar especulativo, que James conhecia muito bem.

- Não aconteceu nada, Aluado. – Viu o amigo tentando disfarçar sua cara feia o olhando cinicamente. - Do que você está falando?

- De você nem, sequer, ter olhada na direção da Lily. – Foi direto ao ponto, não era hora de ficar medindo as palavras.

- Simples, cansei de ser pisado. – Disse com um tom, que Lupin reconheceu como sendo de mágoa. Então olhou seriamente para o amigo e foi se sentar ao lado dele.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Não a ama mais? – Perguntou preocupado e curioso.

- Eu a amo, muito. Mas cansei de deixar meu orgulho e toda a minha vergonha na cara, além de muitas outras coisas, por uma pessoa que não dá valor. Pra mim já chega! Vou voltar a ser o bom e velho James! – Disse decididamente com a voz cheia de magoa e indiferença.

Aquele não era o James de sempre e Lupin tinha a certeza disso, mas não disse nada, pois Sirius fez um sinal mínimo pra ele, atrás do amigo. Nesse momento, soube que fora ele quem tinha colocado isso na cabeça dele e que era um dos seus planos de sempre. Só esperava que desse certo. Sabia muito bem o que James sentia por Lílian, mas não sabia se o amigo aguentaria se desse errado, seja qual fosse o plano de Sirius. Voto de confiança. Era isso que daria a Sirius, e claro, ia obriga-lo a contar todo o plano depois.

- Eu te entendo. Espero que fique bem. – Disse ao amigo em tom de preocupação.

- Eu estou ótimo! – Ele respondeu sorrindo. Mas o sorriso não alcançava seus olhos, como normalmente acontecia. Lupin apenas riu e mudou de assunto.

Conversavam sobre as lições de casa (apenas Lupin e James, porque Sirius se recusava a falar de lição nas férias e tinha ido jogar xadrez de bruxo sozinho), quando as garotas voltaram. Elas entraram rindo de algo e de braços dados.

Lupin nunca tinha reparado em quanto o sorriso de Anna era lindo. Aliás, nunca tinha reparado na menina, mas agora, de súbito, reparou. Era mediana, nem magra e nem gorda, diria que era proporcional a sua altura. Tinha os cabelos de um castanho chocolate, lisos que cainham por seus ombros até o meio de suas costas e no momento estavam presos. Tinha a pele alva, mas as bochechas estavam coradas pelas risadas e a boca era de um rosa intenso. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele reparou que ela tinha olhos dor de mel. Corou quando a garota sustentou seu olhar parando de rir. Desviou o olhar e voltou a falar com James, que até agora falava sozinho. Mas viu Anna corando levemente e voltando a rir com as amigas.

Depois de um tempo James se levantou e foi jogar com Sirius. Logo Anna também estava com os dois observando as jogadas e esperando sua vez de jogar com o vencedor da partida. Ela torcia pra James. Sirius se gabava e James apenas ria e, às vezes, respondia as provocações do amigo.

As meninas se sentaram uma de cada lado de Lupin e eles conversavam sobre as bandas trouxas, que ambos gostavam, animadamente. Rindo vez ou outra, quando Anabel falava de bandas de Rock loucas que eles nunca tinham ouvido falar e às vezes até prometiam para a garota que escutariam para ver se gostavam.

E assim ficaram até a hora de dormir. Antes de irem dormir combinaram de acordar cedo para iram para a piscina. Ideia de Anabel, é claro. Queria apostar corrida com James, que ria e falava que ela nunca ia ganha-lo. Ela apenas ignorava o garoto. Assim que chegaram a um acordo do horário, foram para seus quartos. Esperando que no dia seguinte fizesse um solão.

**- Continua... -**

* * *

**N/B:** A história está realmente muito boa e interessante. Fiquei chateada de ter acabado, huahauahauah... Estou adorando os capítulos. Está ficando cada vez melhor! Muito bom, cunha! Está de parabéns! Beijooooooos...

**N/A:** Bem, mais um capítulo e sem muita demora. Espero que gostem.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W**, muito obrigada pela review, espero que continue gostando. ;)

**Obrigada também ao pessoal que favoritou** ;)

Beijos ;*


	3. Capítulo 3 - Abrindo os Olhos

Capítulo 3

**Abrindo os olhos**

Acordou com o calor e a luminosidade do sol batendo em seu rosto. Devia ter se esquecido de fechar as cortinas no dia anterior. Logo se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Saiu enrolado na toalha e se vestiu no quarto. Tinha pedido aos outros para não acorda-lo, e não é que eles tinham mesmo atendido ao seu pedido? Sorriu e se espreguiçou. Pelo menos uma vez na vida né?

Os amigos deviam estar na piscina. Saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha. A tia (mãe de James) tinha deixado o café dele na mesa. Como a amava, era uma mãe pra ele. Aliás, era muito melhor que a sua própria mãe. Tomou seu café lentamente e depois caminhou até a saída da cozinha para o jardim, depois andando até a piscina.

Como suspeitava, todos estavam ali. Lupin e Lílian liam em baixo das sombras das mesas ao redor da piscina, sentados em espreguiçadeiras. Não pode deixar de pensar o quão chatos os dois eram. Revirou os olhos. E passou os olhos ao redor em busca dos outros três. Anna tomava sol em uma espreguiçadeira ao lado da ruiva e James e Anabel apostavam quem coseguia dar voltas completas na piscina primeiro. Riu vendo que James perdia.

Continuou sua caminhada indo em direção a Remus. Acenou para James e Anabel no caminho. Tampou o sol de Anna a fazendo gritar para que ele fosse encher outro. E deu um "Bom dia!" para Lílian, que respondeu educadamente. Depois foi sentar na espreguiçadeira ao lado do amigo.

- E ai? O que eu perdi? – Perguntou fingindo animação. Sabia que não tinha acontecido nada.

- Não perdeu nada. Está tudo na maior paz de Merlin. – Remus respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro – Mas duvido que vá continuar assim por muito tempo. – Completou vendo o sorriso que se abria no rosto do amigo. – O que você vai aprontar Sirius?

- Eu? Que julgamento errado você faz de mim, lobinho. – Respondeu fingindo indignação tirando a camisa. – Não vou fazer nada. Vou ficar aqui quieto.

Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e deitou na espreguiçadeira. Ainda com o sorriso maroto no rosto. Ficou observando James e Anabel. Um jogava água no outro e ouvira a garota dizendo que ia sair pra beber algo.

Se sentou na espreguiçadeira, queria ter uma visão melhor dela, e não podia perder essa chance. Ela saia lentamente da piscina, podia ver que era magrinha, mas tinha um corpo violão, usava um biquíni preto simples, daqueles que amarravam dos lados. Seus cabelos eram pretos, mas no sol adquiriam um tom avermelhado, estavam molhados e iam até o meio de suas costas. Ela tinha realmente crescido, e como tinha. Ele tinha certeza de que estava quase babando. Remus passou as mãos na frente de seus olhos pra cima e pra baixo e ele saiu do transe. Empurrou a mão do amigo.

- Não me atrapalha, Remus! – Ralhou olhando mais atentamente pra ela.

- Está bem. – Respondeu rindo – Só tenta não deixar a baba escorrer ok? Limpar baba de cachorro não é comigo. – Completou voltando pro livro.

Agora ela torcia o cabelo levemente para tirar o excesso de água e os jogou para frente do corpo. Ele pode ver pequenas marquinhas andando pelas costas da garota. Ficou intrigado. O que será que era aquilo? Mordeu os lábios, pensando em como adoraria descobrir. Sorriu marotamente, vendo a garota se dirigir as amigas e a eles.

- Vocês querem algo pra beber? – Perguntou solícita e meio ofegante. – James e eu vamos na cozinha buscar.

Sirius não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Lílian afastou o livro e olhou pra amiga sorrindo e acenando positivamente. Anna Tirara os óculos de sol e se sentara, agora olhava pra garota a procura de algo que parecia não achar.

- Que foi Anna? – Perguntou Anabel vendo que a amiga procurava algo nela. – Meu biquíni está errado? – Perguntou ajeitando a parte de baixo do biquíni. Sirius suspirou levemente e passou a língua pelos lábios. Ela só podia estar fazendo de propósito. Ninguém seria tão sexy sem querer.

- Não amiga! Tá tudo no lugar. – Respondeu sorrindo. – É que eu vi umas coisinhas, tipo, andando pelas suas costas. Mas agora sumiram. – A voz dela expressava confusão e preocupação.

- Ah! Você está falando disso? – Perguntou virando de costas e tirando os cabelos de cima das marquinhas que agora andavam pelo seu ombro direito. – É a minha tatuagem. São patinhas de cachorro. – Explicou dando de ombros e rindo.

James e Lupin o olharam no exato minuto em que ele abrira a boca. Sirius ficou boquiaberto. Não era possível. Seus amigos começaram a rir e ele automaticamente fechou a boca. As meninas olhavam pros dois e pra Sirius sem entender nada. Ele apenas bufou e se jogou na espreguiçadeira novamente. Colocando os braços na frente dos olhos para tampar o sol.

Sirius estava pensando que aquilo não poderia ser uma coincidência, não era possível. De todos os desenhos que ela poderia escolher, porque patas de cachorro? Aquilo só podia ser um sinal de Merlin para ele. Ele não ia fazer uma garota tão linda quanto ela se não fosse pra ele. Sorriu marotamente ao pensar nisso.

Tinha que ficar com ela. Queria descobrir até onde aquelas patinhas andavam. E por que ela as tinha. Queria ela. E nunca tinha sentido uma vontade tão forte de ter alguém como sentia agora.

Sentou na espreguiçadeira e olhou pra Lupin, que sentindo o olhar do amigo fechou o livro e olhou pra ele revirando os olhos e rindo. Quando ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa...

- Nem precisa falar. – Cortou o amigo. – Eu te conheço Sirius. – Completou. Depois sentou e ficou de frente pra ele. – Só um aviso.

- Fala logo! – Respondeu impaciente.

- A Anabel não é igual às meninas de Hogwarts, que caem aos seus pés quando você passa e acena pra elas. – Falou com ar debochado.

- Remus, Remus... Você está querendo dizer que ela não vai me querer? – Falou incrédulo, arqueando as sobrancelhas para o amigo. – Eu sou irresistível. –Completou cheio de si, piscando pro amigo.

- Depois não diga que eu não te avisei, cachorrinho. – Falou voltando a pegar o livro e a ler com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto.

Sirius suspirou. Claro que ela ficaria com ele. Nenhuma menina, jamais, disse "Não" para Sirius Black. E ela não seria a primeira. Não mesmo. Sem chance. Resolveu dar um mergulho pra esfriar a cabeça. Não ia dar uma de James. Levantou e pulou na piscina.

**- S. B. -  
**

Lílian tinha cansado de ler e agora estava de olhos fechados aproveitando o calor do sol. Pensava em James, que até aquele momento nem tinha lhe dirigido uma palavra e nem, se quer, um olhar. Estava intrigada com aquilo. Não que sentisse falta, era óbvio que não sentia. Mas o que teria mudado a final? Por que essa mudança drástica de comportamento? Será que ele finalmente tinha desistido? A ruiva não pode conter o suspiro e um leve sorriso. Finalmente ele a deixaria em paz e pararia de cantá-la a todo o momento.

Os devaneios da garota foram interrompidos quando ela sentiu gotas de água gelada bateram no seu corpo a fazendo abrir os olhos e sentar repentinamente para ver quem tinha sido. Claro que tinha sido o Black né?

- Mais cuidado, Sirius! – Ralhou Anna, que também havia sentado. E estava com uma cara brava olhando para o amigo.

- Para de reclamar e vem pra cá, gatinha. – Disse rindo e chamando a garota com as mãos. Anna apenas negou com a cabeça. – Se você não vier por bem, vai vir por mal.

- Quero ver quem vai me obrigar, Black. – Disse debochadamente olhando para o garoto.

Lílian apenas revirou os olhos e riu, sabia onde isso ia dar. Permaneceu sentada, olhou pra Remus que também observava a cena. Ele tinha uma cara risonha, mas ela via algo em seus olhos que eram mais que isso. Algo que só aumentou quando Sirius saiu da piscina e pegou a garota no colo pulando novamente na piscina. Remus discretamente fechou a cara e voltou a ler o livro, nem reparando que Lily o observava. Estaria Remus com ciúmes da amiga? Mais uma coisa pra ela descobrir. Por Merlin, será que em tão pouco tempo tanto coisa assim tinha mudado? Mas uma vez foi interrompida.

- Ruivinha, venha também... – Chamou Sirius rindo junto com Anna.

- Não Sirius, Obrigada. Estou bem aqui. – Respondeu educadamente.

- Quer que eu vá te buscar também? – Ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha pra ela.

- Você não se atreveria. – Falou calmamente, tentando ignorar o garoto. Fechou os olhos e voltou a deitar na espreguiçadeira.

Ela só sentiu as gotas geladas caírem sobre seu corpo, então abriu os olhos. No exato momento em que Sirius a pegava nos braços e virava novamente de frente para a piscina. Ela automaticamente passou os braços pelo pescoço do garoto com medo de cair.

- Black, me larga! Me coloca no chão! – Disse rispidamente. Mas assim que se recuperou começou a se debater para que ele a soltasse.

- Nem pensar. Ninguém mandou duvidar de Sirius Black. – Disse risonho já andando de volta pra piscina. Deram de cara com James e Anabel, que voltavam da cozinha trazendo as bebidas.

Anabel estava rindo de algo e olhava para o primo, mas assim que viu a cara do garoto se fechar, e ele parar de andar abruptamente, parou de rir o olhou pra onde ele olhava. Viu algo nos olhos da amiga, não sabia o que era, porque Anabel sabia muito bem esconder o que sentia. Mas havia algo... Lílian continuava falando pra Sirius larga-la e agora com mais vontade. Vira a cara de James, e soltou o sorriso abafado, achando que ele a salvaria do amigo, porque sabia que ele tinha ciúmes dela com ele. Ele não devia sentir ciúmes ou o que quer que seja por ela. Ela não era nada dele para que ele sentisse tais coisas. Mas nesse momento se sentiria grata por ele sentir. Ele a salvaria.

Nesse exato momento viu James voltar a andar e ignorar seus gritos para que Sirius a soltasse e que não a jogasse na água gélida da piscina. Nem olhava mais na direção deles, estava indo em direção a mesa com Anabel. Ela sabia que se fosse antes ele mandaria o amigo a soltar, pois ele já havia a defendido das brincadeiras de Sirius muitas vezes antes. Mas agora, nada disse. Ele apenas passou direto e não fez nada. Nada.

Lílian ficou calada repentinamente, seguindo o garoto de cabelos rebeldes pelo caminho que fazia, estava chocada. Não acreditava que ele não faria nada. Sirius também parecia estar surpreso, pois parou de rir e também olhava para o amigo. Mas logo se recuperou com um sorriso maroto, pulando na piscina com Lily no como. Ela soltou um grito e saiu da piscina esbravejando e praguejando, foi direto pra seu quarto. Chaga de tudo isso. Chega.

Chegando em seu quarto fechou a porta e foi tomar um banho. Depois se jogou na cama e ficou fitando o teto. Estava confusa, e odiava isso. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que tinha mudado? Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo com ela? O que tinha mudado nela? Por que estia falta do olhar dele? Por que sentia falta de ouvir a voz dele sendo direcionada a ela? Por que? Suspirou e colocou o braço em cima dos olhos, os fechando lentamente. Continuou ali, pensando. Tentando achar as explicações. Mas por mais que pensasse, menos sabia. Menos entendia. Suspirou pesadamente.

Se sentia agradecida pelas amigas não terem ido atrás dela. Quando se sentia assim gostava de ficar sozinha pra tentar por os pensamentos em ordem e achar as respostas. Amava as amigas porque elas entendiam quando ela precisava de espaço, e porque a conheciam melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Sabia que logo elas viriam, porque só conseguiriam ficar curiosas por um pequeno período de tempo, elas eram impossíveis. Riu ao pensar nisso.

Mas logo fechou a cara. Teria que arrumar uma desculpa. Não ia contar pra elas que estava confusa e que sentia falta da atenção de James. Não podia contar isso. Era vergonhoso demais. Nunca assumiria isso. Ou achava que não. Sabia o quando elas eram insistentes quando queriam descobrir algo. Suspirou de novo e continuou em um silencio cortante. Por Merlin, o que faria agora?

**- L. E. -**

Ele observava o desenrolar de toda a cena em silêncio. Sabia porque James estava tão furioso. E sabia que Sirius tinha feito tudo premeditadamente. Isso o lembrava que ele não tinha feito Sirius lhe contar eu plano ainda, então, antes que James, que agora berrava com Sirius, matasse o mesmo, foi até eles.

- Calma, Pontas. Ele só estava brincando com a Lily, ela vai ficar bem – Ouviu Anna falando carinhosamente em quanto segurava o braço de Sirius. Remus sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Ela estava defendendo ele. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Pontas, vem cá. – Puxou James pelo braço pra um tanto mais afastado. Fazendo Anabel larga-lo e ir se sentar na beira da piscina perto dos outros.

James o observava ainda impaciente. Vermelho de raiva.

- Calma, Pontas. – Disse calmamente olhando pro amigo.

- O Sirius só pode fazer isso pra me irritar, não é possível! Ele sabe que eu odeio quando ele faz essas coisas com ela. Agora ele está trancada no quarto. E as meninas não querem ir lá. E se ele tiver machucado ela? E se ela estiver sentindo algo? – Respondeu impaciente e quase atropelando as palavras. – Ele é um babaca. – Completou passando a mão pelos cabelos revoltos.

- Respira fundo. Não aconteceu nada. Ela está bem. – Continuou calmamente. – As meninas sabem o que fazer, conhecem ela melhor do que a gente, se elas não querem ir lá é porque sabem que Lily precisa ficar só.

- Eu devia ter mandado ele colocar ela no chão. Nada disso teria acontecido.

- Pontas, pelo amor de Merlin, você está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água. Tudo está sob controle. – Riu antes de completar olhando pro amigo questionadoramente. – Pensei que você não fosse mais se importar com a ruivinha. Achei que tinha voltado a ser o antigo James.

- Não me amola Remus. – Sentiu o amigo lhe dando um sono no ombro e nesse momento soube que ele estava mais calmo. – Não consigo controlar, é mais forte que eu. – Suspirou pesadamente e depois se jogou na espreguiçadeira mais próxima.

- Sei como é. – Concordou rindo e olhando pro amigo. – Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que ter uma conversinha com o Sr. Black. – Completou indo em direção ao amigo.

- Boa sorte. Fale com as meninas pra virem pegar as bebidas sim? – Ouviu James o pedir já distante.

Chegou vagarosamente perto do grupo que ria e brincava. Abaixou perto deles, na borda da piscina. Sorriu distraidamente olhando para Anna que tentava afundar Anabel. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos que vinham à mente.

- Anabel, Anna. – Chamou vendo as duas olharem pra si. – James está chamando vocês. – completou simplesmente com um sorriso torto para Anna, que corou levemente.

- Sirius, preciso falar com você. – Chamou o amigo, indicando com a cabeça as cadeiras perto da entrada da cozinha, que ficava no canto oposto dos outros.

Caminhou até lá e se sentou, Sirius sentou na sua frente, com uma cara fechada. Remus riu.

- Não vou te amolar. Sei que você fez de propósito. – Informou ainda rindo. – Quero ficar a par do plano. Pode começar a latir cachorrinho. – Viu o amigo revirando os olhos e rindo também.

Ouviu tudo o que Sirius tinha em mente e o observava atentamente, pensando. Até que desse vez Sirius tinha pensado em algo que podia dar certo. Sim, com certeza. Mas o plano contava muito com o que eles achavam. Tudo dependia de Lílian. Se ela sentia o que eles achavam pelo James, daria muito certo. Se não. Bem, ai era outra história. Chegou a uma conclusão.

- Sirius, acho que tem muitas chances de dar certo. – Disse calmamente. Olhando distraidamente para os outros três no lado oposto. – Mas, acho que se contássemos com a ajuda das meninas, seria mais fácil.

- Ah, não. Elas são amigas dela, não vão querer ajudar. – Começou. – Além do mais, elas não sabem dos sentimentos de James, e se ele descobrir que nós contamos, vai nos matar. – Concluiu. – Não que eu tenha medo dele. Porque ele não é páreo pra mim. Mas temo por sua vida, lobinho. – Zombou rindo. Remus apenas ignorou.

- Elas poderiam nos dizer como Lílian está encarando toda essa mudança repentina e o que ela sente por ele. – Continuou. – Porque isso só vai dar certo, se ela sentir o mesmo que James. E nós não temos como saber isso sem elas. – Voltou a olhar para o amigo a sua frente. Sirius suspirou derrotado.

- Tudo bem, vamos arrumar um jeito de conversar com elas a sós depois. – Disse sorrindo de lado, colocando a mão no queixo e olhando pra Anabel sugestivamente.

Remus riu olhando a expressão do amigo. Deu um soco em seu ombro e levantou, indo em direção aos outros três. Remus sabia que Sirius não tinha jeito, que nem adiantava falar. Mas também sabia que Anabel não era igual a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts. Não seria fácil para Sirius. A disputa ia ser boa. E ele apostava em Anabel. Riu com seu pensamento.

Se aproximou do grupo quando Sirius voltou pra piscina chamando James. Pelo visto Sirius não queria perder tempo. Então, conversou com as duas meninas sobre todo o plano deles. Elas ficaram animadas, mas não garantiram nada. Assim como ele esperava. Sabia que elas seriam leais a Lílian, e que só ajudariam de verdade depois e ter certeza de que o resultado também era do desejo da ruiva.

**- R. L. -  
**

- Não prometemos nada. – Concluiu calmamente olhando pra o menino.

- Vamos ver como Lílian está. – Completou a amiga.

Lupin sorriu pra elas e confirmou com a cabeça. Ele já sabia que elas iriam falar isso e ela sabia. Sorriu também e se levantou. Colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, quando ela a observou.

- Pode deixar que eu vou falar com ela. – Informou sorrindo. – Se eu demorar a voltar, vá ao meu resgate, por Merlin. – Completou rindo.

Caminhou preguiçosamente para dentro e depois de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa bateu na porta do quarto da ruiva. Nem esperou resposta, entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Viu a ruiva deitada com os braços na frente dos olhos. O que será que estava havendo com Lílian? Sabia o quanto a amiga odiava as brincadeiras de Sirius, mas ela nunca tinha feito nada parecido. Bem, ele nunca tinha realmente conseguido fazer algo com ela, James sempre o impedia antes, mas... Por Merlin, era isso! Só podia ser!

Sentou na cama ao lado dela e fitou os olhos verdes da ruiva, que agora olhava pra ela desconfiadamente. Sorriu calmamente.

- O que houve amiga? – Perguntou carinhosamente. Sabia que não podia ir logo ao ataque. Com Lily tudo tinha que ser com jeitinho.

- Não foi nada, só estou com dor de cabeça, mas já vai passar. – Explicou com um sorriso fraco. – Não se preocupe, estou bem.

- Não. Algo está errado. Você nunca agiu daquela maneira. – Disse olhando atentamente pra Lily. Viu quando ela mordeu o lábio, exatamente o que confirmava o que ela estava pensando. Ela estava escondendo algo.

- Você sabe o quando odeio as brincadeiras idiotas do Sirius! – Partiu pra defensiva. – Ele me irrita muito, um verdadeiro babaca! – Completou irritadamente sentando na cama.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas acho que não é isso... – Respondeu especulativa.

- E o que seria? Ele é um babaca, que gosta de brincadeiras idiotas que eu odeio! É EXATAMENTE isso! – Interrompeu falando apressadamente.

- É o Sirius, é assim que ele é. – Explicou calmamente. – Além do mais, ele não fez nada de novo. As mesmas coisas de sempre. – Deu de ombros, subindo na cama e sentando com os joelhos dobrados.

- Sim, e isso cansa! Estou cansada de Sirius e suas brincadeiras infantis! – Disse a ruiva ainda parecendo irritada. – Cansei dele, e do amigo dele também! Por Merlin!

- James? – Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada olhando diretamente pra ruiva a sua frente. Lílian estava um pouco vermelha. Seria raiva ou vergonha?

- Só poderia ser né? Já que Remus é um gentleman.

- Mas James não fez nada com você, amiga. – Falou se fingindo de idiota. – Desde que chegamos James mal falou com você, não soltou nem uma cantada se quer, nem nada. Como você pode estar cansada dele?

- Mas é exatamente isso! Ele não fez nada! – Explodiu no momento exato em que Anabel fechava a porto do quarto.

As duas olharam pra ela com olhos arregalados achando que era outra pessoa. Logo depois riam e disseram pra não mata-las do coração. Lílian chegou para o canto da cama dando espaço pra Anabel se sentar ao seu lado, assim formando um círculo. Anabel olhou de Anna para Lílian com uma cara questionativa.

- Não parem por minha causa, estava achando interessante a conversa. – Disse rindo e olhando pra Lílian.

- Sim, Lily, conte-nos como você está sentindo falta do James te perseguindo e enchendo. – Anna disse zombeteiramente. Lílian revirou os olhos e bufou levemente olhando pras amigas.

- Não é nada disso! – Começou nervosamente – É só que... Bem... Como uma pessoa pode mudar tanto de um dia pra noite? Não é que eu sinta falta. É só que vocês sabem o quanto eu odeio coisas confusas. Queria entender o que fez ele mudar de "Um louco apaixonado" para "Você é invisível pra mim" – Concluiu quase atropelando as palavras.

- Sei... – Falou Anabel fingindo estar séria, tentando esconder o riso. – Você gosta dele, amiga, é simples assim. – Deu de ombros.

- Eu concordo com a Belzinha. Não é uma coisa horrível, vocês até que formam um casal super bonito. – Disse sorrindo e olhando pra uma Lílian com um ponto de interrogação enorme e piscando no meio da testa.

- Não! Vocês estão loucas! Eu não gosto dele! – Respondeu a ruiva exasperada. Se levantando da cama. E começando a andar de um lado pro outro como sempre fazia quando estava confusa e nervosa. Anna e Anabel suspiraram olhando pra amiga.

- Não é o fim do mundo, não é? – Começou Anabel calmamente olhando pra Anna.

- Você sempre achou que ele corria atrás de você, porque você dizia "não" pra ele. Agora ele cansou de correr atrás e você viu que na verdade gosta dele. – Concluiu Anna distraidamente. Olhou pra Lílian que a olhava chocada.

- Eu to ferrada. A primeira vez que gosto de além e ele já desistiu de mim. – Choramingou Lílian voltando a andar de um lado pra outro. Olhou pra Anabel ao seu lado e recebeu uma careta como resposta.

Anabel levantou e segurou Lílian pelos braços trazendo ela pra sentar na cama no meio das duas. Olhou calmamente pra Lílian e sorriu.

- Calma, amiga. Nós estamos aqui com você. – Disse tranquilamente. Em quanto isso Anna passava a mão pelos cabelos ruivos da amiga.

- E se você gostar mesmo dele, nós te ajudamos. – Completou olhando pra Lílian e sorrindo. – Sabe que pode sempre contar com a gente.

- Pra tudo. – Completou Anabel sorrindo pra ruiva também.

Lílian sorriu tristemente. Estava perdida. E ela sabia o quanto a amiga odiava ficar perdida. Continuou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos dela. Olhando-a atentamente, assim como Anabel. Nunca tinham visto Lílian assim. Mas nesse momento tiveram a certeza de que ela gostava mesmo de James. Só ela não tinha certeza.

- Eu sei meninas. Vocês são as melhores. – A ruiva disse por fim abraçando as duas.

Ficaram no seu abraço grupal durante um tempinho, logo depois Lílian se deitou e as duas fizeram cosquinha nela até serem interrompidas por Lupin que batia na porta pra chama-las para o almoço. Abraçaram-se novamente e seguiram assim para o andar de baixo.

**- A. B. -  
**

Remus caminhava calmamente até a mesa onde estava. Não aguentou esperar. Mas que lerdeza! Por Merlin! Foi até o amigo rapidamente. O segurou pelos ombros o olhando nos olhos.

- Como ela está Remus? – Perguntou com a voz carregada de preocupação.

Antes mesmo de o amigo responder viu as três meninas descendo a escadaria atrás deles abraçadas e rindo. Sorriu aliviado vendo que a ruiva ria também. Ela estava bem, graças a Merlin. Voltou para a mesa e tentou disfarçar seu sorriso idiota. Não queria que ela o visse daquela maneira. Seria muito ridículo. Remus sentou ao seu lado.

Anabel soltou uma leve piscada sentando na sua frente. Disse, sem emitir nenhum som, que Lílian estava bem e falou que queria falar com ele depois. Ele assentiu com a cabeça levemente. Logo depois soltou um suspiro. Sabia que a conversa ia ser longa e que, com certeza, falariam de Lílian. O que será que ela queria lhe dizer sobre ela?

Não teve muito tempo pra pensar, logo a mesa estava cheia de comidas deliciosas que sua mãe tinha feito e se concentrou em comer. E, é claro, em observar Lílian discretamente. Agora que resolvera ignorar a menina era difícil ter momentos em que podia ficar a observando sem que ninguém reparasse. Abriu um sorriso mínimo quando viu a ruiva sorrindo pra Anna que havia feito o desenho de um lírio com molho no prato.

Quando todos haviam terminado de comer Lílian se levantou dizendo que ia tirar a mesa. Logo foi acompanhada por Remus e Anna. Sirius foi pra seu quarto, tomar banho, porque ainda estava com as roupas da piscina. E Anabel o chamou pra dar uma volta nos jardins.

Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro em baixo da mesma árvore que sempre brincavam quando criança. James sorriu com a lembrança assim como ela. Olhou para a prima com apreensão.

- Desde quando você gosta da Lílian? – Foi direto ao ponto, como sempre fazia com ele. Sabia que se desse possibilidade ele a enrolaria.

- Eu não gosto dela. – Respondeu desviando o olhar e passando a mão pelos cabelos revoltos e que no momento estavam molhados.

- Não minta pra mim, James. – Falou seriamente. – Por que não me contou?

- Quando você se mudou eu não sabia o que sentia. Estava confuso. Na verdade eu apenas insistia porque ela me dava não. E bem... nunca ninguém tinha feito isso. Só que... – Suspirou pesadamente e voltou a olhar pra prima. – Só que um dia tudo mudou.

- Então você gosta mesmo dela? – Perguntou olhado nos olhos dele.

- Eu nunca senti o que sinto por ela por nenhuma outra. – Disse desolado. – É mais que um simples gostar. Já fiz de tudo pra não pensar nela, mas não consigo. – Olhou pra grama e começou a puxar pedacinhos dela com as mãos.

- Se você sente tudo isso, por que parou de insistir? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Cansei de receber patadas e de ser humilhado, prima. Sempre fui muito educado e cortes com ela. Ela sempre me tratou feito um nada. – Informou tristemente. – Finalmente cansei. Sei que ela não gosta de mim.

- Por isso tem ignorado ela... – Disse ela baixinho como se concluísse algo.

- Sim, cansei de ser pisado.

- Eu te entendo, primo. – Falou tristemente abraçando o garoto ao seu lado. – Mas fique bem, tudo vai se ajeitar. – Olhou nos olhos dele. – Se precisar, pode contar comigo. Sabe disso. – Piscou e sorriu pra ele.

- Sei disso. Obrigada, Bel. – Sorriu e beijou a bochecha da garota levemente.

- Vamos atrás dos outros, antes que eles achem a nossa árvore. – Brincou ela levantando e puxando ele.

- Sim, claro! – Levantou também e voltaram juntos pra dentro de casa. Onde encontraram Lílian e Lupin vendo um filme na televisão trouxa e Anna e Sirius jogando Xadrez Bruxo.

**- J. P. -  
**

James e Anabel reviraram os olhos em conjunto.

- Por Merlin, como vocês são monótonos! – Falaram juntos e depois caíram na gargalhada.

Todos ficaram olhando os dois como se fossem seres de outro planeta, para logo depois ignorar e voltarem ao que estavam fazendo. Anabel e James se entreolharam e suspiraram em desistência. James foi até Anna e Sirius e Anabel até Remus e Lílian.

James bagunçou todo o tabuleiro, ganhando tapas de Anna e xingamentos de Sirius. Anabel desligou a televisão recebendo reclamações tanto de Remus quanto de Lílian.

- Sério, vamos fazer algo de divertido. – Começou James

- Chega de ficar aqui fazendo as mesmas coisas, só temos mais 3 dias de férias! – Terminou Anabel impaciente.

- Vamos fazer o que então? – Debochou Sirius olhando pra Anabel.

- Não sei, você podia dar uma ideia, gostosão Black. – Respondeu ironicamente Anabel olhando pra ele.

- Ui! – Zombou James olhando pro amigo.

- Não sabia que me achava gostosão, Anabel, mas fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Disse Sirius cheio de si com um sorriso maroto nos lábios ainda encarando a garota. – E olha que você ainda não viu nada. – Disse mordendo os lábios.

Por Merlin, como ele conseguia ser tão gostoso assim apenas mordendo o lábio. Mas como era convencido. Até demais pro seu gosto. Suspirou pesadamente e encarou o garoto.

- Para de se achar Black, o que você ACHA que tem de bonito tem de burro. – Começou calmamente. – Não sabe nem diferenciar quando uma pessoa está sendo irônica, por Merlin. – Completou revirando os olhos pra ele e logo depois voltando a encara-lo. – E nem quero ver. Mas você parece que quer me mostrar né? – Mordeu os lábios deliberadamente pra ele.

Viu quando Sirius fechou os olhos e suspirou levemente. Se ele queria jogar, eles iam jogar. E nesse jogo ela era mestra. E com toda a certeza mostraria isso a ela. E como mostraria. Sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha olhando pra ele que ainda não tinha respondido nada, apelas tinha aberto os olhos e a encarava.

- Vá achando... – Foi a única resposta que teve.

- Achando? Só estou concluindo algo que você demonstra. – Deu de ombros fingindo não se importar.

- Nossa, vocês se amam mesmo. – Riu Anna. Recebendo olhares dos dois e arrancando risadas de todos. – Não me matem! Eu estava só brincando! – Se explicou prontamente e se escondeu atrás de James, que ria compulsivamente.

Os dois suspiraram juntos e cruzaram os braços emburrados. Fazendo os outros rirem mais ainda.

- Só quero ver onde isso vai dar... – Comentou Remus pra Lílian que estava corada de tanto rir.

- Eu também! O Black está ferrado! – Começou – Aposto todas as minhas fichas em Anabel!

- Quem não apostaria? – Perguntou Lupin ainda rindo.

Anabel e Sirius foram pra seus quartos emburrados e não quiseram mais sair de lá, assim estragando o resto da tarde de todos. Porque as meninas tentavam a fazer abrir a porta e James e Remus ignoravam a cena de Sirius. Só desceram na hora do jantar, comeram e voltaram para os quartos. Anabel com as meninas dessa vez e cada um dos meninos em seus próprios quartos.

- Você gosta dele? Não acredito! – Começou Anna rindo. Anabel estava sentada na cama e Lílian ao seu lado.

- Sério, Bel, verdade? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando pra amiga curiosa.

- Não gente, não gosto! Como gostar de alguém tão egoísta e imaturo, por Merlin! – Disse revirando os olhos e falando seriamente.

- Ah tá! Ainda bem! – Disse aliviada Anna. Se jogando no meio das duas amigas na cama.

- Mas rola uma atração entre vocês, isso é visível e inegável. Nem tente. – Falou Lílian olhando pra ela e sorrindo. Revirou os olhos, não adiantava mesmo negar. As três riram juntas.

Odiava como a ruiva a conhecia tão bem. Mas que droga! Por que ele tem que ser tão gostoso? Aliás, por que ele tem que ser tão irritante e imaturo? E por que tem que se achar tanto? Por que tinha que ser tão babaca? Achava que todas caiam aos seus pés, sempre foi assim e continuava sendo. Por Merlin! Ele nunca mudaria.

Ficaram conversando até muito tarde. Sobre Sirius, James e Remus. Nas mudanças deles e em tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Acabaram dormindo as três juntas na cama de casal do quarto de Anabel. O cansaço tinha ganho no final das contas.

**- Continua... -  
**

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro, quero pedir desculpa por qualquer erro, esse capítulo não foi betado e também pela demora de postar, eu estava com uns probleminhas :/

Bem, mesmo assim espero que gostem dele. Lembrem-se que eu adoro reviews, então, fiquem à vontade. HAHAHAHAHA

**Vamos às respostas das reviews**;

; Minha bombom, que bom que leu e gostou! Fico feliz de ter te deixado feliz e me sinto lisonjeada de ter sido comparada a tia Rowling e a Anelli. Você é uma fofa linda! *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos ;*

**Denise Naomi**; DIIIIIVA *-* Respondi o inbox! *FELIZ DEMAIS*. Te adicionei no face e te mandei um e-mail HAHAHAHA. Que bom te reencontrar! Que saudades! Pode deixar, digo o mesmo viu? Qualquer coisa só me gritar! Beijoos ;*

**Mel**; Ah, que bom lindona! Então, nem demorei viu? Hahahaha Sim, eles vão aparecer sim. :D Eles estão no 5º ano de Hogwarts. Beijoos ;*

**Ritha P.B. Potter**; Que bom que gostou! Pode deixar que eu to tentando postar rapidinho sim. HAHAHAHAHA Lílian está confusa. Perdida, tadinha. :/ Espero que continue gostando! ;)

Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas, e obrigada também ao pessoal que tá favoritando e seguindo. Até o próximo capítulo! ;)

Beijos ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


End file.
